Era Dorada de la animación Americana
"No los hicimos para nadie, los hicimos para nosotros mismos, que era probablemente la manera más sensata de hacerlo de todos modos." - Chuck Jones, hablando sobre los cortometrajes de la era dorada. thumb|246px|''[[Steamboat Willie'' (1928) fue el cortometraje animado que inició la era dorada.]]La era dorada de la animación americana fue el segundo y mayor gran período en la historia de la animación estadounidense que comenzó con el advenimiento de los cortometrajes animados sonoros sincronizados en 1928 y continuó hasta 1967; cuando los cortometrajes animados (utilizados para acompañar a las producciones cinematográficas) empezaron a perder contra la nueva programación animada de la televisión con los Saturday-morning cartoons. La aparición del Technicolor debutó en este período con los cortometrajes y largometrajes animados de los años 30, y las primeras series animadas en televisión a finales de los años 40. La mayoría de los personajes más populares de la animación estadounidense fueron creados durante este período. Disney en la era dorada Fue el 18 de Noviembre de 1928 cuando Disney Bros. Cartoon Studio (1923) lanzó Steamboat Willie (primera producción animada sonora sincronizada protagonizada por Mickey y Minnie Mouse). Este cortometraje fue todo el éxito que llevó al estudio a crear las Silly Symphonies (serie de cortometrajes de 1929 que no usaban personajes continuos). En 1932 una de estas producciones, Flowers and Trees, fue la primera producción animada a todo color usando el Technicolor. En 1937 otra de estas producciones, The Old Mill, fue la primera producción en usar la cámara multiplano, que dio una ilusión de profundidad al mundo animado. La animación a todo color también comenzó con los primeros largometrajes animados de Walt Disney desde 1937 a 1942: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Pinocchio, Fantasia, Dumbo y Bambi; hasta 1967. Otro gran avance que tuvo la animación destacó por la multitud de estudios que siguieron el ejemplo del estudio de Walt Disney para producciones cinematográficas incluyendo: Fleischer y Famous Studios, Warner Bros. Cartoons, Inc., Ub Iwerks y MGM Cartoon Studio, Screen Gems, UPA y Hanna-Barbera, Walter Lantz Productions, Republic Cartoons, Van Beuren Studios, Terrytoons o DFE. Así como cuando surgió la animación en televisión, con estudios como Jay Ward Productions, Walt Disney crearía series live-action para televisión; siendo la primera Walt Disney Anthology Series en 1954. Citas "En 1927 y 1928, el público se quejaba cuando una caricatura empezaba, la animación había agotado su bienvenida, la novedad había desaparecido, y si no hubiera entrado el sonido, los dibujos animados habrían desaparecido." - Shamus Culhane, hablando sobre el por qué Steamboat Willie era un cortometraje tan importante para la animación. "Si Walt Disney fue el primer animador que me enseñó a volar en mis sueños, Chuck Jones fue el primer animador que me hizo reír en ellos." - Steven Spielberg, hablando sobre su admiración por los animadores de la era dorada en Chuck Amuck: The Life and Times of an Animated Cartoonist. Declive A mediados de los años 60 empezaron a surgir nuevas series de animación expresamente para la programación de los Saturday-morning cartoons. El principal problema fue que la animación limitada de estos estudios se volvió demasiado excesiva, en especial las de Filmation y Grantray-Lawrence Animation. Tras el éxito de la animación en televisión se cancelaron la mayoría de cortometrajes animados entre 1965 a 1967, además del fallecimiento de Walt Disney en 1966, la aparición de las animaciones para adultos e infantiles, las animaciones simples y la preocupación de diversos cineastas sobre el futuro de este sector dieron fin a la era dorada de la animación americana. Durante los años 70 y 80 la animación estadounidense sufriría un declive general que afectaría a la atracción del público en la animación cinematográfica; tal y como ocurrió con las producciones de Disney. Legado Disney trató de homenajear a la era dorada con la película de 1988 Who Framed Roger Rabbit la cual causó un nuevo movimiento renacentista de Disney con sus largometrajes de los años 90 y muchos estudios de animación empezaron a reformarse para realizar largometrajes animados. Esto también causó el nacimiento de la animación digital con las producciones de Pixar Animation Studios. Durante los años 90 y principios del siglo XXI surgieron varias series animadas de Disney que homenajeaban o hacían referencia a la era dorada incluyendo: Raw Toonage, Bonkers, Mickey Mouse Works y House of Mouse. Warner Bros. también la homenajeó o la referenció con las series animadas Tiny Toons, Animaniacs, Pinky y Cerebro y Loonatics. Las sagas de videojuegos Epic Mickey y Kingdom Hearts constantemente hacen referencias y homenajes a la era dorada. Galería Flowers and trees.png|Las Silly Symphonies destacaron por las novedades en la animación. Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-720.jpg|''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' fue el primer largometraje animado a todo color y sonoro. Golden Age characters.jpg|Todos los estudios y personajes animados que aparecen o estaban previstos en la película Who Framed Roger Rabbit pertenecen a la era dorada. Mickey&Oswald2.png|Mickey Mouse y Oswald, el conejo afortunado fueron dos importantes personajes durante la era dorada. Walt-disney-recording-artists-and-groups-photo-u1.jpg|Walt Disney fue uno de los más importantes pioneros en la animación de la era dorada. ImagesCA6RR402.jpg|Chuck Jones trabajó para múltiples estudios de animación de la era dorada. Videografía thumb|left|200px|''[[Steamboat Willie'' (1928)]] thumb|right|200px|''[[Flowers and Trees'' (1932)]] thumb|center|200px|''[[The Skeleton Dance'' (1929)]] thumb|left|200px|''[[The Old Mill'' (1937)]] thumb|right|200px|''[[The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' de Fantasia (1940)]] thumb|center|200px|''[[Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1937)]] Curiosidades *La era dorada ha inspirado a dibujantes y animadores de diferentes lugares del mundo. Por ejemplo: Osamu Tezuka, Shigeru Miyamoto, José Sanchis Grau o John Lasseter. *Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial el govierno estadounidense obligó a los estudios de animación a realizar propaganda antinazi, por ello, aparecen varias caricaturas animadas satirizando a alemanes y japoneses. Esto también fue utilizado durante la era dorada del cómic. *Los temas de la era dorada eran muy diversos como el arte, la ficción o la sátira costumbrista. *Para no perder la esencia de esta era Disney y Pixar realizan cortometrajes animados antes de comenzar sus largometrajes en los cines, e incluso el cortometraje Get a Horse! fue un muy claro homenaje a los comienzos de Disney en esta era. Muchos otros estudios de animación han seguido este ejemplo y también realizan cortometrajes animados en los cines. Véase también *Era muda de la animación americana (antecesor) *Disney Golden Age (los largometrajes animados de Disney en la era dorada) *Cameos de Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Era televisiva de la animación americana (sucesor) Categoría:Acontecimientos históricos de Disney Categoría:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Categoría:Silly Symphonies Categoría:Disney Theatrical Films Categoría:Cortometrajes animados Categoría:Series de animación Categoría:Películas de animación Categoría:Bonkers Categoría:Epic Mickey Categoría:House of Mouse Categoría:Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Mickey Mouse Works Categoría:Disney Golden Age